Guvacha Nijiladii
|birth=Prior to 100 BBY |death= |hidep= |species=HuttHutts: Rise of the Fortiures |gender=Hermaphrodite |height= |mass= |hair=None |eyes=Blue |skin=White |cyber= |hidec= |era=*Rise of the Empire era *Rebellion era *New Republic era *New Jedi Order era *Legacy era |affiliation=*Nijiladii kajidic *Hutt Grand Council *Guvacha Nijiladii's criminal empire *Hutt Cartel |kajidic=NijiladiiHutts: Great Kajidic Wars |masters= |apprentices=}} Guvacha Nijiladii was a Hutt of the Nijiladii kajidic for over one hundred years. He was also the son of Oruba Nijiladii, a member of the Hutt Grand Council during the Clone Wars. Biography Born prior to 100 BBY, Guvacha was born as the son of Oruba Nijiladii on Nal Hutta. Around the age of 80, Guvacha became an upstart member of the Nijiladii clan and a prominent member of his father's criminal empire. Around 20 BBY, Guvacha's father was killed a member of the Shadow Collective, leaving the leadership of Oruba's criminal empire to Guvacha. Also, afterwards, Guvacha earned the title of Kajidii of the Nijiladii clan, but was unable to represent it on the council because Oruba Desilijic Fortiure and the Fortiure clan replaced the Nijiladiis on the Hutt Grand Council, at least until the death of Marlo, who Guvacha replaced on the council. During the Hutt-Black Sun War, in 20 ABY, Guvacha was sent by Kolluga and the other council members to record Y'ull Acib being killed by their troops on Coruscant.Hutts: War of Crime Syndicates However, Guvacha was arrested by Republic authorities while escaping from the battle, but was later freed from prison when the council bought a(n) expensive lawyer for Guvacha. Sometime later, Guvacha was at several council meetings during the Yuuzhan Vong War.Hutts: Yuuzhan Vong War Sometime later, the Hutt Council began to lose their hold on the lesser clans and were on a verge of a civil war. During a council meeting, Arok brought up the problem with the rest of the council and began a discussion about what they should do. During the meeting, Guvacha stated that if Jabba Desilijic Tiure was still alive, he would have been able to stop the rogue Hutts, aiming the statement at Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure, who aided Leia Organa in Jabba's death. Guvacha and Kolluga then got in a(n) argument, which Arok had to intervene in and stop them arguing. Kabbura Desilijic Fortiure then came into the chambers and gave a remark about Guvacha and Kolluga's arguing, making Guvacha angry and giving Kabbura a stern gaze.Star Wars: Hutts: Rise of the Kajidics A Jedi had then came into the council's chambers and negotiated a treaty between the Hutt Grand Council and the Galactic Republic. After the Inijic Clan War and the Battle of Jabba's Palace, Guvacha and the rest of the council, via hologram, told Kabbura and Kolluga to go to Winter Palace, where Jogulla the Hutt's forces were attacking the palace. Later on, in 57 ABY, during the Nijiladii Clan War, Guvacha led the Hutt Grand Council's and Cartel's forces against the rogue Zonnos Nijiladii Prist. Appearances *''Star Wars: Hutts'' *''Hutts: Rise of the Fortiures'' *''Hutts: War of Crime Syndicates'' *''Hutts: Yuuzhan Vong War'' *''Star Wars: Hutts: Rise of the Kajidics'' *''Hutts: Great Kajidic Wars'' Souces * *''Hutts: Great Kajidic Wars'' Notes and references Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Hutts of the Nijiladii clan Category:Kajidiis Category:Crime lords Category:Hutt Cartel individuals